There are various means of communicating among people using computer-based technology. For example, one such means of communicating using computer-based technology includes electronic mail, commonly called e-mail, which is a method of exchanging digital messages from an author to one or more recipients.
Another example of communicating using computer-based technology involves social networking. A social networking service is an online service, platform or site that focuses on building and reflecting of social networks or social relations among people (e.g., who share interests and/or activities). A social network service essentially consists of a representation of each user (often a profile), his/her social links and a variety of additional services. Most social network services are web based and provide means for users to interact over the Internet, such as by posting comments or status updates on the social network website.
In creating these communications (e.g., e-mails, posted comments on a social network website), the author may use a different amount of effort in creating these various communications. For example, the author may put a lot of effort (e.g., 30 minutes) in creating a particular e-mail communication to the Internal Revenue Service; whereas, the author may spend a few seconds with hardly any effort in posting a status update (e.g., currently having ice cream at the local ice cream shop) on a social network site. The author may deem responses to communications that required a lot of effort to construct as being more important to the author than responses to other communications that did not require as much effort from the author. However, there is not currently a means for prioritizing these responses based on the amount of effort the author used in constructing these communications. As a result, the author may receive a collection of responses to various communications that required various efforts in creating them but has no means of determining which responses are more important to the author than other responses.